1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of furniture, and more particularly to inflatable furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home is a place for people to rest and relax after a whole day work, and each home has various kinds of furniture, such as sofa and bed. Normally, furniture usually has a large size and is not collapsible, it will occupy a large space when it is placed in a room which is rarely used, such as a guest room. Therefore, inflatable furniture appeared in the market, it can be deflated after use and then put in the cabinet or store room. However, the user might forget where the deflated furniture was put and forget to use it.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.